Aliento a miel por la mañana
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Despertar en la mañana sin ese aroma es una tortura... estar tan cerca y no poder tocarlo es cruel... Amarlo y no poder decircelo es abrumador... besarlo es el paraiso... Tenerlo es la meta... YaoiXD POR FIN EL CAP 4!
1. Prologo: Las consecuencias de una broma

Aliento a miel por la mañana  
1.- Prólogo: Las consecuencias de una broma  
Por: Merle-chan

Miró a su víctima y miró a su acompañante que parecía divertido, sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a hablar lentamente...

-. ¿Estás seguro que estará bien?

-. Yo me encargo de lo primero, tú te encargas de lo que sigue... además... –se rió –para ti será muy fácil acaparar su atención... pero ya sabes cuál es nuestro trato –frunció el ceño –no te atrevas a tocarlo...

Mientras tanto, El ruido era ensordecedor, las voces eran abrumadoras, el aire era demasiado denso como para respirar... Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiestas, esta era... aburrida, no había nadie conocido a la vista y su único entretenimiento era atragantarse de comida... Suspiró, esperaba encontrarlo ahí...  
Una risa burlona y molesta lo hizo voltearse, encontrándose con quién menos quería... Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero fue detenido por la voz del joven...

-. ¿Te vas tan rápido? Como siempre, necesitas estar con tus amiguitos para poder hacer algo

-. Me voy porque no quiero perder mi tiempo

-. Cobarde... –dijo totalmente audible haciendo que el joven volteara

-. Que dijiste? –se volteó y le miró amenazadoramente, dejando su vaso en la mesa –como me llamaste?

-. Quieres saberlo? –sonrió sarcásticamente

El chico le dedico otra mirada llena de rencor, tomó su vaso y bebió... notó que el otro chico reía, pero antes de poder preguntar la razón, su vista se nublo y lo único que supo fue que un brazo lo sujetó antes de caer al suelo...

El chico de cabello castaño que se había burlado del ahora inconsciente, pasó su otro brazo por las rodillas del chico y lo cargó en brazos. El aliento cálido del joven en su cuello y los suaves cabellos lo hacían sentir nervioso... Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a una habitación dejando al chico en la cama...

-. Bishonen idiota –murmuró por lo bajo reprendiéndose por llamarlo bishonen –todo este problema por ti...

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se metió en la cama para desvestir al joven... lo miró y acarició sus cabellos dorados, y siguió despojándolo de sus ropas... El rubio se movió quedando frente a frente con el castaño, que depositó un beso en su frente y  pasó su brazo dejado de su cintura, acercándolo más, saboreando esa piel que no podía tener...

-. Eres una hermosa criatura cuando duermes cachorro... tan salvaje y dulce... –sonrió a su comentario y cerró sus ojos

Ya había cumplido con su parte del trato... tener a Joey Wheeler sería solo un placer que solo tendría él, Seto Kaiba......

*********************************************************************  
_Ok, _ hace tiempo que no escribo y no ando muy coherente.... bueno, dejen review!!!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes Y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


	2. No, Esto es ¿Qué es esto?

Gracias lindas personitas que me dejaron review!!!! n___n, aquí va mi agradecimiento

**Ashura**: n_n Gracias por tu comprensión, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, pero si no, acepto bombardeos XD... Además, TAMBIEN ME  ENCANTAN!!!!!! SON TAN TIERNOS!!!!!

**Terry Maxwell**: X_X si… sería si hubiera empezado a hacerle... "cositas malas" a Joey, pero no, aunque yo pondría advertencias al principio del cap, no soy tan... yo?... Bueno, gracias por el review!!!!

**Cold-Dark-Gaby**: Ay gracias, espero no decepcionarte con este cap n_n disfrutalo!!!!

**Rika-chan**:  ^_^ Muchos piensan que es mi venganza... Y LO ES!!!!! SE APRVECHARON DE QUE ME FUI PARA MOLESTAR A MI BISHONEN!!! Ejem, gracias por el review

****

**Aliento de miel por la mañana  
2.- No, esto es... que es?  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo despertar, se llevó la mano a la cara y se limpió los ojos, los abrió y miró a su alrededor, ese no era su cuarto... Rapidamente su mirada se enfocó al otro lado de la cama, alguien respiraba bajo las sábanas... que había pasado la noche anterior?? Varias lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos, sus labios temblaron y su garganta se cerró... La persona que estaba debajo de las sábanas comenzó a moverse. Se dio la vuelta y secó sus lágrimas, tapando su cuerpo con la suave tela... Unos labios recorrieron su cuello, unas frías manos acariciaron su espalda y rostro... Sus labios temblaron, no quería encontrarse con esa persona...

-. Duermes demasiado –dijo esa voz tan conocida –aunque después de lo de anoche no me sorprendería...

-. ¿Qué hago aquí contigo? –preguntó tratando de ocultar su miedo –qué fue lo que...?

-. Ni en la cama puedes estar tranquilo... toda la noche estuviste gritando –sonrió maliciosamente, aún acariciando al rubio

-. Fue... fue un error, yo... –su voz no podía salir y solo atinaba a abrir y cerrar la boca

El rubio se levantó y rápidamente tomó su ropa y se vistió, corriendo del cuarto tratando de recordar que había pasado, como había terminado y porque tenía ese extraño sabor en sus labios...

Kaiba comenzó a reír burlonamente pensando en el rostro lleno de confusión del rubio... De pronto se sonrojó y frunció el ceño... Maldito Wheeler, la imagen de su cuerpo seguía en su mente... esa piel blanca, ese cuerpo bien formado, esas piernas largas por las cuales empezaría cuando lo tuviera... Se acostó en la cama y miró el techo un momento hasta darse cuenta de quién había entrado al cuarto...

-. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó fríamente sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlo –cumplí con mi parte, ahora déjame en paz...

-. Sabes que es mío verdad?

-. Lárgate quieres? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera...

-. Ya veremos Kaiba, ya veremos...

El rubio estaba confundido como para correr, caminaba a casa de su amigo Yugi, seguramente le daría un consejo o... lo consolaría o algo, como iba a saber él. Suspiró, no podía creer que había pasado eso... cómo había pasado eso?? Que demonios era eso?? Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la casa de su amigo, para su suerte quedaba a menos de una cuadra... Tocó a la puerta y fue recibido por Yugi que tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, aunque podía ser debido a que lo despertó, de cualquier forma, necesitaba hablar con alguien...

-. Puedo hablar contigo –preguntó Joey mirando el piso –solo será un momento...

-. ¿Qué sucede Joey? –preguntó saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-. Algo pasó en la fiesta de anoche... –mordió su labio inferior y continuó mirando el piso

-. ¿Qué pasó? –comenzó a preocuparse, algo le pasaba a su amigo

-. Es lo que no sé... –varias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, cayendo al piso –no lo recuerdo... yo...

-. Joey... –susurró dulcemente para darle ánimos a su amigo –no te preocupes, ya lo recordaras...

-. No puedo apartar la idea de que sus manos estuvieron en mi cuerpo... yo... yo...

Yugi abrió los labios para decir algo, pero se quedó callado, solo miró a Joey con comprensión y con algo de tristeza... Eso había pasado...  Tenía que ser una broma, era demasiado... demasiado... no lo soportaba... su amigo no lo merecía... Merecía poder haber estado con la persona que amaba, aunque le rompiera el corazón...

**********************************************************************************  
_Si, sé que lo piensan: "Está enferma? ¿Tiene nuevo novio? ALELUYA!!! Continuó un fic!!!" -_-;;; bueno... mi nueva obsesión... espero que les esté gustando y... =) prepárense, porque esto no va a ser un fic simple de desenredar... MUAJAJAJAJA!!! *se le acaba la voz* ¬_¬ maldita gripa... Bueno, escribiré en la escuela... como siempre XD Jajajaja, los quiero, BESITOS Y DEJEN REVIEW!!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


	3. Cositas interesantes QUe feito sonó eso!

Notas: Hola mis amores!!! espero que este cap sea de su agrado!!! Muchas gracias lindas personitas por los Reviews:

Youkai no Ryuu: Todo eso se descubrirá en este cap.... MUAJAJAJAJAJA!! Y el lindo de Joey sufrirá un poquito más jijijiji... y muchas gracias!!! Que ya pensaba que todos odiaban mis fics

Tenshi: o.O eso decía yo y mirame!!! *le cae un balde de agua* ~_~ es cierto estoy bien loca... bueno, trataré de actualizar para que no acabes como yo XD MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Ita Andehui: Si... pobrecito.... pero parece perrito de peluche!!! Para que lo abraces y lo beses y... ejem, ¬///¬ bueno... gracias por el review!!!!

Ashura: Gracias!!!! ;_; mi único consuelo son los fics... y eso pronto se sabra... pronto.... muajajajajaja... GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!!

Fantasy Krystal: Claro!!! todo se hace más claro que el agua del río de queretaro aki... espera o_ó el río está bien negro.... BUENO, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!

Kami-chan2: Trataré de hacer a Joey feliz n_____n y lo de los caps... bueno XD ya se me quitó lo enferma así que ustedes deciden si así de largos o más cortos o más largos.... más cortos por favor XD MIL GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!!!!!

Aliento a miel por la mañana  
3.- Cositas interesantes (. sonó feito...)  
Por: Maryen Kanasuki

Yugi y Joey estaban juntos en el parque, estaban solos, ya que aún era algo temprano. Miró a Joey que tenía su vista fija en el cielo, sus labios entreabiertos y sus dorados cabellos cayendo delicadamente por su rostro... Parpadeó varias veces sin ocultar la preocupación que sentía por su amigo, la expresión en el rostro de Joey era preocupante, nunca lo había visto así, era extraño... suspiró y desvió su mirada para no sentirse peor...

-. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Joey? –preguntó tratando de no sonar brusco

-. Solo recuerdo que estaba con Kaiba y que bebí... y después ya no recuerdo nada... desperté esta mañana en su cama... –se llevó una mano al rostro y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas –yo... yo no quería fue un error... yo...

Le sonrió con dulzura y le miró con comprensión, pero no pudo evitar que un brillo en sus ojos. Joey abrió sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, siempre podría contar con su amigo, aunque ahora... cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo. Pequeños sollozos escapaban ocasionalmente de sus labios...

-. Gra-gracias... –tartamudeó un poco

-. No hay de que Joey –susurró con ternura –quédate a dormir hoy en mi casa... así podremos hablar con más calma y podremos comer hasta tarde –sonrió

-. Claro... –le devolvió la sonrisa –te veré en la tarde

-. ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó preocupado

-. Solo daré un paseo, no te preocupes

Yugi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó parado sin decir nada mientras que veía que Joey se alejaba...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido, ahora que Wheeler estaba vulnerable, sería el momento en el que los 2 atacarían... el problema sería que Wheeler no deseaba verlo ni en pintura... pasó su lengua por sus labios, ese cuerpo tenía que ser suyo... Alguien se aclaró la garganta haciendo que volviera a la realidad y se encontrara con Mokuba. Le sonrió ligeramente, dándole a entender que no sucedía nada...

-. ¿Estás enfermo Seto? –preguntó con preocupación

-. ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó confundido –estoy bien...

-. Bueno, es solo que de pronto te pusiste rojo... –murmuró

-. Hn... –tocó sus mejillas y se dirigió a la puerta –saldré un momento

-. ¿Y a donde vas?

-. Solo iré a visitar a alguien... –sonrió maliciosamente

Se fue a la calle y caminó hacia el parque, lo más seguro es que Wheeler estaría por ahí... abrió sus labios al encontrarse frente a frente con Joey... El rubio le miró nerviosamente, desvió la mirada rápidamente, trató de irse, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kaiba que tomó con fuerza su muñeca...

-. Después de anoche solo te vas? Eso es tan clásico... siendo un perro tan inquieto... –lo acercó hacia él, quedando a pocos milímetros de su rostro –que podría esperar de ti....

-. Déjame.... –susurró tratando de separarse –ya fue bastante con saber que.... –mordió su labio inferior

-. Esta noche, te daré la oportunidad de venir conmigo –unió sus labios en un rápido beso

-. No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca... –dijo amenazadoramente aún tratando de zafarse –jamás... jamás estaría contigo...

-. No dijiste eso anoche... –soltó su muñeca y lo tomó por los hombros –escucha Wheeler, no juegues con mi paciencia...

-. Déjame!! –trató de nuevo de liberarse –por favor déjame ir... –suplicó

-. En donde estarás esta noche? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño acercándolo a él

-. Iré a casa de Yugi.... podrías dejarme en paz? –desvió la mirad ya sin intentar separarse...

-. Tú... –apretó los dientes –acabas en cama de todos menos en la mía perro...

-. Qué? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos –qué quisiste decir con eso? 

-. Alguien tan fácil como tú acaba en la cama de cualquiera –lo soltó y lo tiró al piso –esto no se quedará así Wheeler...

Kaiba se alejó dejando a Joey en el piso, sintiéndose peor y más confundido... Mientras que por alguna razón, los celos lo estaban ahogando...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi miró su reloj... ya estaba oscureciendo y Joey aún no llegaba, bajó la mirada tristemente, su amigo no sería capaz de cometer una tontería... verdad? Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver a Joey entrar, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a su habitación. Al entrar se sentó en una silla y Joey en la cama...

-. En la mañana me encontré a Kaiba... –mumuró

-. ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó preocupado

-. Nada.... –mintió y se mordió el labio inferior

-. Está bien Joey... espero que me lo cuentes algún día... –se levantó y se fue –iré por algo para comer...

Joey suspiró y cerró los ojos, se quedó un momento sentado y después se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo la calidez de un regazo y la suavidad de unas manos... Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una mirada tierna...al ver esa sonrisa y esa expresión de amor, no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos... los delicados dedos limpiaron sus lágrimas y se inclinó para depositar un beso en las labios de Joey... Sus manos temblaban... ¿Por qué Yami estaba besando a Joey?

****************************************************************************************  
Merle: Se hace de noche muy rápido jijijijijijijiji XD no es cierto, solo en mi retorcida mente.... además ya habían pasado hooooras..... que más?? Oh, si, dejen más Reviews ya que me hacen feliz y

MDF: Más loca y más pervertida y más estúpida y más tonta y..... AAAAHHH!!!!!!! *la golpean con una brocha para maquillaje*

Merle: ¬_¬ tonta.... ejem, los Reviews son para inspirarme y poder actualizar más seguido!!!! Bueno Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


	4. No turning back

Eh… muchas gracias por los reviews!!! -..- lamento no contestarlos ahora, pero lo haré en el proximo cap .

****

**Aliento a miel por la mañana  
4.- ****No turning back  
Por: Maryen Kanasuki**

****

Se encontraba corriendo por la calle, no entendiendo realmente el motivo por el cual había salido de esa forma, dejando las cosas de tal manera, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada más, no podía pensar fríamente, tan solo reaccionaba a sus impulsos y en ese preciso instante lo que menos quería era pensar, que importaba si el viento soplaba con fuerza, que importaba que comenzara a llover, así por lo menos podría refrescarse. Después de varias cuadras, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, haciéndolo caer al piso, respiraba agitadamente mientras que las lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia que para ese momento, caían cada vez con más y más intensidad. Tosió varias veces y después subió la mirada solo para encontrarse con la última persona que hubiera deseado ver…

- No sabía que a los perros les gustara revolcarse en la lluvia

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó desviando la mirada al piso

- ¿Qué crees perro? –Contestó con un tono burlón mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Joey

Se levantó con dificultad, tratando de soportar su propio peso en sus piernas. Le miró confundido y con algo de rencor antes de que abriera sus labios y pronunciara débilmente:

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarme todo? –bajó la mirada y se recargó en la pared –jamás… podré ver a los ojos a Yugi…

- ¿Quieres que sienta lastima por ti? –respondió fríamente acercándose a él

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –soltó un risa amarga –No sabes nada… absolutamente nada…

Se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la mirada para ver a Kaiba. Cerró los puños y reuniendo la poca fuerza que tenía se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo, pero obviamente fue detenido por él, sintió el dolor en sus muñecas y la proximidad de Kaiba, quizo soltarse, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria y comenzaba a sentir los efectos de correr en la lluvia…

- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Vamos Wheeler, yo sé que tu tienes más que esto…

Acercó su rostro al de Joey y murmuró algo contra sus labios, que escuchó perfectamente antes de sentir ese beso posesivo… 'Me perteneces cachorro…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merle: que? Muy chafa para se el cuarto cap? Muy corto para el tiempo que me tarde? ¬¬ bueno… yo no soy la que quería que continuara… ejem espero que les haya gustado!!! Y recuerden, ¬.¬ sin review no hay actualización… BESITOS!!!

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
